


So what exactly was that all about?

by Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises



Series: Will And Mike are gay, and everyone is gay. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, First Kiss, Gay Will Byers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried to make this a fluffy as possible lmao, Is it clear I don’t know how to properly tag things?, I’ve never had it personally but whatever i guess, M/M, Young Love, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises/pseuds/Suspicious_Kazoo_Noises
Summary: Trying to prove to Troy that he is gay, Will grabs Mikes face and kisses him in the middle of the lunchroom. In front of everyone. Mike says that they will talk after school. It is now after school and Will is panicking.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Series: Will And Mike are gay, and everyone is gay. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	So what exactly was that all about?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I’m so sorry if it’s so bad I don’t know how to write. I’m so sorry.

Will knew it was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. But Mike just had a stupid face that he just wanted to kiss all the time and it sucked. Being in love with a dumbass sure as hell fucking sucks. 

What was ‘it’ you may be asking. The answer is grabbing Mikes face in the middle of the lunchroom and kissing him. Why? Because Troy bet that Will was just pretending to be gay for attention. Troy looked disgusted, El looked shocked, in a good way? When Will decided to let go of Mike, and turn back to Troy and say, 

“There! I’m gay! Now shut up!”

Will looked back at Mike and just saw him staring into space, and he realized just what exactly he had done. Mike looked up, and said to Will,

“Hey, can we talk after school? At our usual hangout spot?”

Will shaky replied that he would. That was hours ago, and now Will is sitting Near where he and Mike always did when they hung out. It was snowing out, and Will was cold.  
—————————————————————————————

Mike sat at his house wondering what was going on. He couldn’t really focus on anything besides the face that Will had kissed him. He just sat frozen, because he was shocked at what happened.

Will had actually Kissed him. As in Mike Wheeler. Frog face. Jesus Christ. He was dying wasn’t he? He was dead because no way in hell would Will kiss him. Mike didn’t move until Nancy sat next to him.

“Whatcha doing? Actually, I don’t care, there’s a rumor going around town that you and Will kissed in the middle of the lunchroom. Like full on kissing.”

Mike turned to Nancy and said “ It happened. I’m so confused. I like him a lot, but he’s not into guys, right? It probably for a stupid dare. I told him to meet me after school but-“

“Mike, schools been over for 2 hours. If you don’t go find him I will kick your ass. And then I will call Jonathan to kick your ass.”

Mike sat up quickly, and realized that he needed to see Will. Like, right now. He didn’t forget, necessarily, but he was living in his own world. He quickly got up, and ran to his bike, where he paddled as hard as he could through the snow. He had to get to Will. And Quick.

—————————————————————————————

Will sighed, and started to believe that Mike wasn’t coming, so he decided to get up and leave. Just as he did, Mike came around the corner, panting heavily, face red, and not from the cold.

“Will I am so sorry, I lost track of time, and I just left you here alone and I’m so-“

“Save it Mike” Will giggled. It was kind of cute how both thought the other was, well, cute. “It just matters that you are here now. So let’s talk.”

“Yeah.” Mike breathed out. “ I just wanted to ask about the kiss. Can I ask what all that was about.”

Will closed his eyes and said “ I wanted to prove to Troy that I was actually gay and not faking it. So I kissed you to prove it.”

“But why me? You could’ve chosen anyone, but you chose me. I’m not all that special you know.”

“Not that special my ass.” Will scoffed “You are the absolute hottest person that I have ever met and you think you aren’t cute. No offense but I wouldn’t have been in love with your ass since the fifth grade if you weren’t the hottest person in the world.”

Mikes eyes widened as he realized that Will just said that He was in love with him. He decided to shoot his shot and moved closer to Will.

Will was still rambling when he realized that Mike was close. Much closer than he was before. In face only now he realized what he had said. Mike moved closer yet again, but this time he asked 

“Do you think you wanna prove you’re gay again?”

With that Mike and Will moved closer, and finally they kissed. They kept kissing because they had been in love with each other silently for so long, and finally they were here, finally able to admit their feelings.

They pulled apart for air, and looked into each other’s eyes. Will hid his face in Mikes neck and although his whispered mutters were muffled, Mike heard them loud and clear. He laughed a bit at that. He decided to go in for another kiss. Just before their lips could touch again, Mikes phone rang.

He jumped, and grabbed his phone. He answered it and once he hung up, he looked sheepishly at Will and said that he had a doctors appointment and had to go. Will smiled a bit and asked Mike if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Mike bent down to kiss Will quickly and said yes, he would.

Mike smiled and asked Will

“You wanna go to Bennys on Friday?”

Will smiled and said “I’d love to.”

Mike nodded, smiled and did an awkward finger gums and turned and left.

Well, almost, he turned and asked Will if they wanted to see how long they could hide it until someone found out. Will bet 2 weeks, and Mike bet 2 months. Will laughed at that and told Mike to go to his appointment. Mike finally turned and left.  
—————————————————————————————

Will waited until Mike left to scream and do a little dance before rushing to his bike to get home. He walked straight passed Hopper and his mom to where El and Jonathan were. He told them that he and Mike had talked things over and that they were still good.

He went into his room, grabbed his phone and saw a text from Mike. It read,

“So, think you can sneak over tonight? I know just the right spot to get warm ;)”

Will laughed at the text. Mike really was a teenage boy in the worst way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this piece of trash.


End file.
